


Miradas

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [21]
Category: Merlí (TV), Merlí: Sapere Aude
Genre: Brunol - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Ha quedado con casi todos sus amigos para tomar algo antes de Navidad. Desde que acabaron el instituto no se ven tanto como les gustaría y decidieron que debían instaurar la tradición de una salida en grupo antes de las fiestas, así que ahí están, riendo y hablando de lado a lado de una larga mesa mientras suenan canciones a un volumen más que alto.
Relationships: Bruno Bergeron/Pol Rubio
Series: Calendario de adviento 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036560
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Miradas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Fandom: Merlí  
> Pairing: Pol/Bruno  
> Prompt: Quédate

Ha quedado con casi todos sus amigos para tomar algo antes de Navidad. Desde que acabaron el instituto no se ven tanto como les gustaría y decidieron que debían instaurar la tradición de una salida en grupo antes de las fiestas, así que ahí están, riendo y hablando de lado a lado de una larga mesa mientras suenan canciones a un volumen más que alto.

Se ha sentado lo más alejado de Pol que ha podido. Desde que abandonó aquella fiesta sólo se ven cuando se reúne todo el grupo en fiestas de cumpleaños, reuniones como ésa de Navidad o tardes de piscina en verano y en más de una ocasión han acabado como se prometió que no volvería a estar.

Así que desde hace meses casi nunca hablan más allá de saludarse cuando llegan y despedirse cuando se van y no porque su amigo no lo haya intentado en más de una ocasión, pero Bruno no le da pie a mantener una conversación porque es consciente de que sigue siendo su debilidad.

Y no se puede permitir seguir cayendo en Pol ahora que por fin está conociendo a alguien que le ha vuelto a hacer sentir mariposas en el estómago y pinchazos en el corazón.

Está riendo mientras Marc cuenta una de sus absurdas historias cuando comienza a sentirse observado. Mira a su alrededor, pero ninguno de sus amigos le mira, tampoco nadie de las otras mesas, así que le da un trago a su copa mientras niega con la cabeza para alejar la sensación y entonces le ve.

Pol, al otro lado de la mesa, observándole fijamente.

Desvía la mirada porque no se siente cómodo con eso, pero sigue notando cómo le mira. Se remueve un par de veces, incómodo, pero no deja de sentirse observado. Levanta los ojos para comprobar que efectivamente Pol ni se molesta en disimular.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que el que fuera su mejor amigo mueve los labios. Tarda un par de segundos en entender que está canturreando la canción que suena en ese momento. Agudiza el oído y se sorprende al reconocer  _ Vas a quedarte _ de Aitana.

Nunca pensó que a Pol le gustaran ese tipo de canciones.

Pol le mira de esa forma que hace que sea incapaz de apartar la mirada mientras sus labios se mueven, repitiendo las frases que Aitana canta.

_ Dirá la gente que yo estoy loca _

_ Si yo estoy loca es porque andas en mi cabeza _

_ Quise obligarme a olvidar tu boca _

_ Y ahora mi boca dirá que si tú regresas _

_ Vas a quedarte _

_ Porque te juro que esta vez voy a cuidarte _

_ A nuestra historia le hace falta una segunda parte _

_ Aunque nos digan que eso nunca sale bien _

Pol se inclina hacia adelante y Bruno siente como si todo en ese pub desapareciera al ritmo de la última frase.

_ Vas a quedarte. _

Tània le da un codazo para llamar su atención mientras Marc busca su aprobación y se obliga a dejar de mirar a Pol e intentar reconectar con la conversación de sus amigos, pero lo consigue a medias porque es incapaz de dejar de mirar al otro lado de la mesa de reojo, decepcionándose cuando no encuentra la mirada verde fija en él.

Se odia cuando se siente así porque después de un par de años no debería seguir teniendo esperanzas de que algo en su relación va a cambiar. Pol no se enamoró nunca de él ni le quiso de la forma en la que Bruno le quería, sólo está cachondo y sabe que sería fácil hacerle caer de nuevo en un poco de sexo que sólo satisfará a uno de los dos y al otro le dejará de nuevo en la mierda.

Como si el universo quisiera echarle una mano, su móvil suena avisándole de que tiene un mensaje del chico que le ha vuelto a hacer sentir mariposas. Sonríe mientras responde y se levanta, despidiéndose de todos con besos lanzados al aire.

–Lo siento, chicos –grita para hacerse oír–. Mi chico me espera.

No se molesta en comprobar la reacción que sus palabras provocan en Pol, si lo hiciera se daría cuenta de que pierde la sonrisa y se bebe la cerveza de un trago.


End file.
